It is well known that certain information, not readily known by occasional users of apparatus provided for carrying out specific functions, is often needed by such users at the site of use. For instance, when an individual who is unfamiliar with a telephone or its particular functions, wants to use the telephone, it would be convenient for such an individual to have an informational pamphlet or the like close at hand to provide the individual with information he or she may need at the time of use in order that, the information desired regarding the functions thereof may be easily accessed. Unfortunately, such information is often unavailable when needed by the user. Even if it has been provided in a companion pamphlet or the like which is intended to be provided in a location in proximity to the apparatus, the pamphlet may be lost, removed or misplaced. Although the desired information may be readily available in such an informational pamphlet, it is of no use if the pamphlet has been lost, removed or otherwise separated from the apparatus and nowhere to be found when the information is needed by the user thereof.
Accordingly, a need exists for an informational device or booklet which is capable of providing needed information to users of apparatus provided for carrying out specific functions. Although it is known that needed informational devices have been provided in the past, these devices are often lost or removed from the intended place of use which is a location in near proximity to the specific apparatus. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and also offers other advantages over the prior art, and solves other problems associated therewith.